List of Women Characters in Video Games
Here is a list of female characters in video games. Feel free to add more characters and categories! (Characters who's names are bolded are characters that were protagonists or were playable for most of the game in the first game that they were featured in.) Iconic Characters These are some of the pioneering female characters in iconic video games. Some are notable for their representation of women as engaging and capable characters, and others are known for their sexualization and/or reduction of women to damsels in distress. Strong Characters *'Ms Pac-Man' from Ms Pac-Man arcade game *'Samus Aran' from the Metroid series *Joanna Dark from Perfect Dark *Jill Valentine from Resident Evil series *Claire Redfield from Resident Evil series *'Shanoa' from Castlevania: Order Of Ecclesia *'Anna' from Epic Battle Fantasy 4 *Princess Zelda/Shiek from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Super Smash Bros Brawl *'Yuna' from Final Fantasy X and X-2 Sexualized Characters *'Tifa Lockhart' from Final Fantasy VII *'Lara Croft' from Tomb Raider series *Ada Wong from Resident Evil series *'Natalie' from the Epic Battle Fantasy series Damsels in Distress *Princess Peach from the Mario series *Princess Zelda/Shiek from The Legend of Zelda series *Kairi from the Kingdom Hearts series *'Yuna' from Final Fantasy X and X-2 Positively Portrayed Characters There are some female characters that are strong, confident and capable, all while lacking any overt hypersexualization. These women are not reduced to a status of love interest, damsel in distress, or sexualized protagonist. *'Chell' from the Portal ''series (Linux, Mac OS X, Windows, Xbox 360 for the first episode, Windows, Mac OS X, PS3, Xbox.for the #2) *'Lightning' from ''Final Fantasy XIII (PS3, Xbox 360) and its sequels XIII-2 (PS3, Xbox 360) and Lightning Returns *'Jade' from Beyond Good and Evil (Windows, Xbox 360, GameCube) *Alyx Vance from Half-Life 2 (Linux, Windows, Mac OS X , Xbox, Xbox 360, PS3) *''Lucca from Chrono Trigger'' (SNES, PlayStation, NDS, mobile phones, Android, iOS, Virtual Console (VC)) *'Samus Aran' from the Metroid series (most Nintendo plateforms) *'Claudia' from Legend Of Fae (Windows) Sexualized Characters Some of these female characters are known for their sexualized portrayals and narratives. *Bayonetta from the Bayonetta series *The many variations of Lara Croft *Kasumi from the Dead or Alive fighting game series and Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Vollyball Female Options for Lead Characters in Role-Playing Games *Female Commander Shepard from Mass Effect series *Female Hawke from Dragon Age II *Female option of elven, human or dwarven background from Dragon Age: Origins *Female option of every race in the five-part Elder Scrolls series *Female option of main character from Fallout 3 *Female option for Pokemon games after 1999 *Female option for'' Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns'' * Ellie co-protagonist from The Last Of Us Miscellaneous *Eleys Mue from Galactic Civilizations 2 *Jenna Casey from Galactic Civilizations 2 *Wu Zetian from Sid Meiers Civilization V *Queen Elizabeth I from Sid Meiers Civilization V *Catherine the Great from Sid Meiers Civilization V *Isabella from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *Dido from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *Maria Theresa from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *Theodora from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *Boudica from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *'Robin, Lark & Kiwi', the three female characters out of 6 pilots from PilotWings 64 (Nintendo 64) ** and perhaps also for each of the two other installements of the franchise (Super NES / 3DS) * Elizabeth from Bioshock Infinite * _?_ from Dead Space (iOs version of the game) * [http://www.edge-online.com/features/sexism-sells-the-last-of-us-begs-to-differ/ tough-minded leader - name that may contains spoilers] from The last Of Us * Anya Stroud, Sam Byrne and Bernie Mataki from Gears of War 3 * several fully-playable female characters from Diddy Kong racing (Nintendo 64) Category:Gaming Upcoming * Nilin (main character) from Remember Me (PS3, Xbox, Windows) * Faith from Mirror's Edge 2 Hope in upcoming games - *to be checked* * one yet-unidentified woman soldier from Titanfall * Category:Gaming